Music is My Life, Ok Takano-san!
by SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl
Summary: Music has always been involved in my life. At the age of 25, I still continue to listen to music, no matter the type of music it may be. Yet, Takano is questionable with this since he never knew I listen to music. Especially this song...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I was listening to music & chatting in Facebook about music, & thanks to Pandora Radio, for playing all my favorite Rock song, it gave me a idea.**

**Mostly about Onodera & Takano, but I'll add Kisa & Yukina in this too, maybe...**

**Anyways... ONWARDS WITH LE STORY!**

* * *

"Hm hm hmmm" Those were the words or sound that came out of my mouth once I plugged in my earphone & turned on my music. I never thought music like this would ever make me a music lover. It's like...music belongs in my life & I can not live without it.

When I was in England, I heard this song in English, even though I never knew what they were saying at all until my speech teacher who helped me learned English translated it all in Japanese.

The whole meaning of the song really touched me but sometimes songs never did that so it took me back when I heard it.

*poke poke*

I swear who is annoying me now? I'm in the middle of my favorite song. I turned around to face none other than...Takano-san. Great! Only he would do this but I don't think he knows I listen to music though.

I turned off my music, unplugged my earphones & sighed.

"What do you want Takano?"

"Give me your phone. Mines died & I got to call the

company to send me a new charger."

"You have a house phone. Call from there. Beside I'm busy on my phone, so if you will excuse me" I plugged back in my earphone to cancel out Takano voice. He is really getting on my nerves. Great, now I got to shuffle my playlist again.

I got on the train & rode home very tired.

* * *

***In Ritsu Apartment***

Finally...home sweet ho- aw for god sake! Why must he always be ahead of me & in front of my apartment!

"Um excuse me Takano, but that is my apartment so if you could mo-"

"Why are you avoiding me with your music? It wont help you know"

"What are you talking about!? You must be out of your mind to say that, anyways, I need to get inside my home please move"

He decided to move & I grabbed my keys, still, my music is playing, I swear it was the perfect song for a time like this. I unlock my door & closed it quickly. I already know what was going to happen if I didn't close it quickly enough.

Wow...uh... My house is a mess. When was the last time I cleaned this place or did I ever cleaned this place?

Ok, I gotta clean this place up at least. Ok, where is my spea- Ah! There it is! My speaker, now if takano has something to say, I won't be able to hear him!

* * *

***45 minutes into cleaning Ritsu room which is 75% not cleaned yet***

"Hey writing! At least I'm cleaning! I rather be sleeping since it is the end of hell week!" What does this writing know about me?

"Sure you would Ricchan, now remember, I can change the story & make takano bust through the door at any moment & have you spend the night with takano instead of clea-"

"NO WAY IN HELL! Leave it as it is! Just go & keep writing"

"Aye aye ricchan" (walk away to corner)

What time is it again?...ah it's...4:30 in the god damn morning!? Wow, um...I'll just keep cleaning, I can sleep later, I have the day off.

***5 minutes later***

"I wanna hide the truth, I want to sheltor you, but with the beast instead, there no where we can hide..."

I find this song really catchy, surprising though. Ok that's it, I'm taking a water break. As I went into the refrigerator,...I realize I don't have water or any drink at all...Are you kidding me? Ugh...Might as well go to the conventient store.

I grabbe my coat & keys & left my apartment. I really gotta sleep but I need to clean too.

***4:57 AM at Alex convenient store* **

"Water...water...ah!" I found water, thank god. I also found some juices to try. Wait...is that...Klondike bars? &...kisa-san!? What is he doing he so late? Well, he would ask me the same thing too but still. Yet...who is with him? I'm just gonna look away & act like I did-

"Ricchan! What are you doing here?"

Almost! -snap finger- well, I can't be rude to my co-worker.

"oh, hi kisa-san, I'm just looking for water since I just ran out" Please dont see my klondik bar!

"oh I see, well, I hope you have a great night"

"ah kisa-san, who is your friend there? He looks completely confused on what to get"

"h-huh? H-him?...he is...uh-uh...he is a close friends of mines" *nervously laugh*

" ah huh...well, you better go help him, tell him I said hi at least. Have a great night" why did he react like that? He probably hiding something but I don't want to get in to his personal life.

"y-you too r-ricchan" and off he goes like that cartoon animal that always says "meep meep" & runs off at super sonic speed. I wish they brung back the old cartoons & re-show it again

I paid for my stuff & headed straight ho-...please tell me I didn't leave my music playing did I?...ah crap! Please don't play that song when I get back!

* * *

***15 minute run to Ritsu apartment again***

I knew it! But...my doors open. But why? I thought I closed it for sure. I walked back in my apartment to meet none other than Takano on my phone!

"Hey! Get off my phon-"

"shut up...you left your god damn music playing also, who are these people you listen too anyways?"

Now he is getting on my nervous. "That is none of your concern, thank you very much! Now pleade give me my phone & be on your way." It's alright past 5:30 in the morning, just leave already!

"Tell me who they are?"

* * *

**Ok! If you havent yet, I want to see how many people will know what Ricchan is singing earlier. **

**As I was writing this story, I kept shuffling my music playlist on this app called "Muze Free" & i swear...everytime I shuffle, either a k-pop/j-pop song came up or...a yaoi AMV song. I just died cause I was like "let.. me get..a good song to listen to that doesn't involve yaoi or k-pop/j-pop music. Something that is English.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading & I will hopfully have chapter two for this story soon. Love ya! **

**-dance away with music-**


	2. Chapter 2: Why me!

**Ok ok! yes I know I haven't updated this! many reason why.**

**#1) I have lots of assignments from school being piled up on me**

**#2) I had to fix my whole entire room for a new bed that I didn't really want, I want my twin bed back!**

**#3) I just had ring-dance so that killed me & I would updated last Friday but I didn't even get up, thank god we didn't have school on Friday though**

**#4) I literally forgot about my fanfiction, im really sorry I did! But I will make it up for today! I didn't have school today either so I can update **

**So, Let us begin! with a new chapter for this fanfiction! **

**Love you all for supporting me with all my fanfiction, I feel the love!**

* * *

"Tell me who there are" Takano ask. Why does he want to know? He doesn't listen to music, does he?

"S-Skillet...I heard of them when I was study abroad...over in England...& saw them live in concert over there.." As I said that, the music stop, & the next song in Pandora change to a song by Three Day Grace. Takano was in shock when I told him who was singing.

"Do you know the name of the song? & why do you listen to these people?" He pause the song in Pandora & shut off my phone. It is still rude that he was even on my phone in the first place.

"I-I believe it was...uh...Whisper In The Dark, &...like I told you, I only heard of them when I study abroad." H e gave me the look like he doesn't believe in what I am saying! How can I tell him the whole truth!? I mean that was the truth, but part of it.

"Such lies, these songs have deeper meaning to them so there must have been a point in your life where you can connect to these songs."

H-How did he know!? Can he see through my lies? There isn't any point of hiding the full truth if he cans see right through me. I took a deep breathe, look down at the floor & told him straight in the face. "Yes...I only hear the song for the deep meaning of it. But the beats of the song are catchy itself, I find these songs because of the meaning they share. They know they can connect to people through music is by speaking of the truth within it."

"Knew it, now, what point in your life did it hurt you the most to make you find these songs?"

W-Why is he getting so deep in my personal life!? Not even I would go beyond that part! If he think we are best pals, & that I should share all my secret with him, he has another thing coming to him! Sometimes I actually do question why Takano would get into someone personal life.

"I...I-I found them after I went to abroad school, once...what happen in high school happen,...I lost hope in everything. Love, Trust, Friendship,...I thought I had nothing else to live for since I believe Karma was striking at me when I always get my hopes to high..." I felt a big hand ruffle through my hair as to comfort me. I look to see Takano giving a look of sympathy & pull me in for a hug. "You idiot. Thinking like that will just make you mess up in the head more than you already are."

Now I cant tell if he is trying to comfort me, or is just mocking me. "Now, this time, I get to chose the station we listen to when we finish cleaning your house."

"W-What!? W-Why...I don't need help." I look at me room & see it wasn't even complete to be finish

"Don't lie, I will help, & why I would help you? The answer is obvious, I love you & I want to comfort you so you don't feel alone." I-is he a idiot!? I don't feel alone! That was the past me! Wait...HOW DOES HE KNOW MY PASSCODE FOR PHONE!? That bastard! Now he is going put his music on

* * *

***8:47 AM, Ritsu house is finally completely finish. For once it looks more like a house instead of a storage room.***

**Onodera: "OK THATS ITS AUTHOR! AT LEAST MY HOUSE IS CLE-"**

**Takano: "Onodera, who are you talkin to?**

**Onodera: "N-NO-ONE!"**

**Me: Ok, that is a wrap! Thanks for reading this! I really appreciate it a lot! I will try to update my other story, but this is what I can manage!**

**now I gotta manage my Youtube account! Gotta upload a new video now, then make a AMV!**

**Love you, JA~NE!**


End file.
